A New Life
by Magutarin
Summary: Miyuri Rin's mother was shot and killed in front of her one day when they were out shopping. What she doesn't know is that the bullet was actually meant for her. 16 years later, she decides to join HOMRA... MikotoXOC My first story please review and tell me how you find it, so I can write better. Thanks! ( DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN K OR IT'S CHARACTERS! )
1. Chapter 1

"Oka-san! Look at that big fountain!" A little girl about 6 let out a high pitched giggle as she pointed at a huge fountain in the middle of Shizume City's shopping district. The girl and her mother had just finished their shopping in one of the high-end boutiques in the area and were now waiting near the fountain for their driver to bring their car round to bring them home. The little girl skipped towards the fountain, her caramel-brown hair fluttering in the wind in the process. The little girl strikingly resembled her mother, all their features were exactly the same. The only difference were their eyes, while her mother's ere milky-brown, the little girl's were bright emerald green. The mother smiled fondly as she followed her daughter towards the fountain.

"Rin, don't touch the water, it's dirty." The lady warned her daughter before she could put her hands into the fountain.

"BANG!" The sound of a loud gun shot went off, echoing of the walls of tall buildings surrounding the fountain. Sensing her daughter was in danger, the lady ran over to her daughter and wrapped the little girl tightly in her arms. The lady spun around, her daughter in her arms. The lady's was now facing the direction she had heard the gunshot come from.A bullet pierced the lady's skin and clothing, burying itself in her left lung, blood quickly filled her lung causing her to cough up blood. The lady fell to the ground. A pool of blood soon formed around the lady's body. People had gathered around the lady and her daughter, who was now kneeling beside her mother in a pool of her mother's blood, staring at her beloved mother, her eyes wide in shock. One of the spectators called for an ambulance, but it was already too late.

"Oka-san...oka-san...please don't go don't leave me." Sobbed the girl.

"Don't worry...I know Rin-chan will be fine without me...that's why oka-san can go..Rin-chan...promise oka-san that you will be a good girl, wakata?" Whispered the lady to her daughter. The little girl nodded once in acknowledgement.

The lady then lifted her hand to her daughter's cheek to wipe away a tear rolling down her cheek. Then her hand dropped onto the cold stone floor, her breathing stopped and her body went limp. She was gone. The little girl let out a shrill scream as her mother's body went limp. Unable to accept the fact her mother was gone, she threw her small body over her mother's, begging her mother to wake up. A passer-by tried to gently pull her away from her dead mother to console her, but was met only with more screams of anguish and grief.

The sun was peeking out from the horizon, as gust of wind swept threw the bar as the doors were swung open. Kusanagi looked up from wiping his precious glasses. A silhouette of a petite figure stood at the entrance. He placed the glass he was wiping down onto the bar top and watched the slim figure with interest as it strolled into the bar. As the figure walked into the bar, Kusanagi could make out her features better. Long caramel-brown hair streamed behind her as she walked towards the bar counter. Her emerald eyes darted from side to side, taking in her surroundings in every step she took. She placed her palms onto the bar top and stared straight into Kusanagi's eyes.

"I would like to join HOMRA." She stated plainly


	2. Chapter 2

Kusanagi raised an eyebrow, and continued staring at the pale skinned girl in front of him for several seconds.

"You gotta name?" asked Kusanagi, leaning forward on the bar top

"Mayuri Rin." She replied with a confident note in her voice.

Kusanagi drummed his fingers on the bar top as he studied her face, and without saying a word, he made his way out from behind the counter and made his way towards the stairs leading up to the second floor. Rin hesitated for a second, but turned around a followed the light-haired man up the stairs. He led her up a flight of steps to the second floor.

"Wait here." Commanded Kusanagi, indicating to her to wait outside the first room.

Then he turned around and headed for the second room on the left. The blond headed man opened the door and stuck his head in.

"Nē, Totsuka-san grab your camera." Called Kusanagi into the darkness.

Rin heard muttering coming from inside the dark room and saw some movement through the ajar door. A minute later, a brown-haired man groggily stepped out of the room holding a camera in one hand and using his free hand to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Nani...Kusanagi-san?" asked the brown-haired man as he let out a huge yawn.

Suddenly, his mouth fell open as his eyes fell on Rin who shifted awkwardly in front of the first room's door when she felt his surprised gaze on her.

"Oi. Baka close your mouth, you're making her uncomfortable!" Reprimanded Kusanagi.

"Hahaha! Gomen, gomen." He smiled, apologizing to her. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, it's just that we don't usually get female members." Rin shrugged the comment aside.

Kusanagi knocked on the door she had been waiting in front of. She felt her heart start to pound against her ribcage, and she clenched her fists to prevent them from shaking as Kusanagi opened the door, revealing a spacious but sparsely furnished room. Rin could see a figure seating on a couch near a window, from which sunlight filtered through the small gap between the drawn curtains. Beside the door was a oak bed, the sheets haphazardly thrown aside. With Kusanagi in the lead, and Rin and Totsuka right behind, they approached the figure on the couch. As the got closer the figure, Rin's attention was drawn to his flaming red hair and fierce ember eyes. The figure stared at them, his face expressionless. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Kusanagi.

"Who do we have here?" asked the figure on the couch, his voice was low and rough.

"She says she wants to join us, Mikoto-san." Said Kusanagi, a smirk finding it's way to his lips, as if finding the fact that Rin wanted to join HOMRA amusing.

So this was the Red King, Suoh Mikoto, thought Rin.

"Hmmm...really?" Said Mikoto to no one in particular.

All this while, Rin who was standing silently between Kusanagi and Totsuka who was now filming them with his camera, decided to speak up.

"My name's Rin, Mayuri Rin" Said Rin, her voice shaking slightly.

"We don't usually except girls." Stated the King.

"Does it really matter if I'm a girl or not? I can still join can't I?" Questioned Rin.

The King's expression was replaced now with a bemused look, as if he found Rin's curt statement a funny one. He then leaned forward in his armchair, resting one arm on his knee and extended his other, offering it to Rin.

Rin firmly grasped the King's outstretched hand in hers. Without warning, both their arms were suddenly enveloped with bright red flames. The flames quickly spread, wrapping Rin's whole body in bright burning red. Rin felt an intense burning sensation on her left shoulder blade as the HOMRA insignia was etched into her skin.

As quickly as they had enveloped her body, the red flames disappeared. Mikoto pushed himself out from his armchair. As Mikoto walked pass Rin, heading for the room's exit, she felt his intensive aura, which made her feel slightly dizzy. Rin turned her head to watch his disappearing back one last time, Rin saw a smirk creep onto his face.

"Welcome to HOMRA!" chorused Kusanagi and Totsuka-san cheerfully.

A few hours later, Rin lay on her bed in the room Kusanagi had given her. She lay there staring at a small golden locket she held in her hands, lost in thought. The locket held a tiny picture of a chibi Rin standing in between her parents. On her right was her late mother and on her left was her father. Kusanagi stood outside Rin's room door, he knocked once on the door, no response. He tried again, and again no response.

"Miyuri-san, I'm coming in." Warned Kusanagi.

He opened the door and stepped into her room. Rin was sleeping soundly, with one arm hanging over the edge of the bed. As Kusanagi got closer, he noticed something glistening on the floor beside the bed. He picked it up and inspected it. It was a small golden locket. Kusanagi studied the picture in the locket he smiled, recognizing Rin.

"She looks adorable..." Thought Kusanagi to himself.

He left Rin's room, shutting the door behind him. Rin was jolted from her sleep by a loud crash that came from the alley which her room window overlooked. Rin hoped out of bed, and glanced out her window, a guy in a black suit was studying the back door to HOMRA Bar. Rin recognized him immediately.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Grumbled Rin.

Rin snatched a her bag up from beside the door. She dashed out of her room and bolted down the flight of steps, down to the first floor. The guys gathered around the bar looked up in curiosity as they heard the noise Rin made on her way dowm.

"Ne, Rin where are you going to?" Questioned Kusanagi from behind the bar.

"I have something to attend to I'll be back before dinner." Replied Rin asa she dashed out of the bar's main entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin dashed out of the bar. She turned left, and ran a few steps further down the street, stopping at the entrance of the dark alley. At the end of the alley, stood Kaname Aoi. he was hunched over inspecting the lock on the bar's back door.

"What in the world do you think you are doing?"

Aoi's head snapped up hearing someone call his name. A a momentary look of surprise crossed his face when he spotted Rin standing at the other end of the alley.

"Why, if it isn't little crybaby Rin," said Aoi mockingly.

Rin glared at him, her jaws clenched. She was fuming inside at his snide comment. She was ready to leap forward and punch him in the face, but she restrained herself, knowing that he would be able avoid her attack effortlessly.

"You still haven't answered my question, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I think you know ver well what I'm doing here, Rin-chan," smirked Aoi

"They really are desperate," sighed Rin.

"Well...you did send two of their best man on a wild goose chase, and on top of that, those two very same men are now too scared to set a foot out of their house."

"Hmmm...that's interesting," Rin paused for a few seconds, weighing her chances of getting away from Aoi.

"I never really thought they'd take such drastic measures, if it were anyone else, I would have been fairly confident of my abilities of getting away, but this is different. This time they sent Aoi, and I'm pretty sure my chances of getting away from him are pretty slim, but a chance is still a chance I'll just have to take it," mumbled Rin to herself.

"Well then why don't we get started since we don't have all day," suggested Rin once she finished weighing her chances.

Aoi raised a quizzical eyebrow at her, arms folded across his chest. "Are you sure, you know it would be easier if you just came back with me right?"

"I Know that!"

"In that case I'll give you a five minute head start, out of sympathy."

The minute Aoi completed his sentence, Rin turned around and ran down the street. She was headed towards the business district of Shizume City. As she got closer, the side-walks got more crowed and congested. Estimating that five minutes had passed, she slowed her pace into a brisk walk. Rin tied her hair up into a high pony with a hairband she had around her wrist, she took out a baseball cap and a black sweater from her bag, pulling the baseball cap low over her eyes, she quickly slipped on her sweater. Once she was done, started to mingling with the crowd.

Aoi heard Rin's footsteps receding in the direction of the business district as she ran down the street away from the dark alley.

"What a troublesome girl," sighed Aoi.

When five minutes were up, Aoi calmly strolled out of the alley and onto the sidewalk, turning left in the direction he heard Rin run. Letting out a sigh, Aoi followed her. Rin had veered away from the business district and was now in the public park. Her eyes were darting from side to side taking in her surroundings and making sure that Aoi had not caught up to her. Suddenly, Rin felt someone tug on the end of her sweater. Turning around she came face to face with a little girl wearing a black and red Lolita dress. White long hair framed her pale face, her reddish purple eyes looked into Rin's emerald greens.

"Don't go that way, it's dangerous," warned the little girl in a soft voice.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The person you are trying to escape from is there."

"H...h..how can you tell?"

"I just can."

The little girl's gaze suddenly shifted from Rin, and were now focused on the pathway that stretched out behind Rin. She stared ahead for a few seconds then, she slowly shifted her gaze back to Rin.

"He's coming," warned the girl, her face expressionless.

"Na...nani?"

Rin turned around to face the direction the girl had been staring in a moment ago. Rin's heart skipped a beat when she saw Aoi's familiar figure strolling towards them. Rin stood rooted to the ground, unable to move.

"Don't move, or that little girl beside you goes," threatened Aoi as he pointed a gun at the pearl-haired girl.

"What the fuck are you doing Aoi!"

"I'm just doing my job, and don't pretend you don't know anything. You've known ever since your mother died that the men sent after you when you left the estate never planned to take you back to your father. You knew all along that they were under your grandfather's orders to eliminate you!"

Rin gulped when she heard those words, it was all true, she knew it was. She had known all these years that her grandfather had wanted her dead, ever since the day they first met. She could feel the hatred emanating from his every pore whenever they crossed paths in the house, she just never wanted to admit it. Rin stared blankly at Aoi, speechless.

"The only reason why you are still alive today is because of that stupidly, overly loyal butler of yours who always got in the way of our job! Oh and not forgetting you were a hell of a good runner, always escaping from us and causing us so much trouble," spat Aoi

"Butler? What butler? Do you mean Mr Yamamoto?"

"Yes him. By the way Rin-chan, would you like me to tell you how he died?"

"He died of a heart attack, didn't he?"

"Ahahaha! Do you really believe that stupid cover story your grandfather made up?"

"C-cover story?"

"The truth is he was poisoned, by me." Aoi let out a sadistic laugh, there was a psychotic light in his eyes, which made it look like all reasoning had left him.

Rin stared at Aoi, fear radiated from her every pore. This was not the Aoi that Rin had grew up with. The Aoi she knew was gentle and kind. He had comforted her when her mother died. He was her only companion during her lonely days after her mother's death. The person standing in front of her now was completely different, someone she had never met.

"Who are you? What happened to the Aoi I knew?" asked Rin in a shaky voice.

"He's right here, he has always been here."

Rin stared at Aoi, her mouth agape in shock. She was at a lost for words. Rin felt a light tug on her sweater, she glanced down at the little girl beside her. She had totally forgotten about her.

"Everything will be fine soon," whispered the girl in a soft voice.

"Wha-" Rin's sentence was cut off by the rustling of leaves as the Red King stepped out from behind the bushes that lined the walkway.

"Mikoto..." whispered the girl as she let go of the Rin's sweater and skipped over to the King, clutching the hem of his shirt.

Rin's eye widened as she saw the Red King step out into the open. The King's amber eyes surveyed the scene in front of him, taking in Aoi's gun which was now pointed at him.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" screamed Aoi.

Ignoring Aoi's question, Mikoto shifted his gaze to Rin, raising a quizzical eyebrow at her.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" rumbled the Red King.

Rin just continued staring at the King who stood before her. She wanted to reply, but her mind was completely blank and she was unable to form any words. Rin's surroundings suddenly started to spin, her head hurt terribly, and then everything went black. Rin's legs buckled beneath her. Mikoto quickly covered the distance between them in a few big steps, catching Rin before she hit the ground and carefully laid Rin on the ground before rising to his feet once again.

"Anna," called the Red King.

The little girl who had been standing a short distance away skipped towards her King. Mikoto gestured to her to watch over Rin while he took care of the dark haired male. The little girl nodded her head and without word, knelt down beside Rin as she watch her King's body was enveloped by brilliant red flames.

**-Note-**

_**I know this chapter is boring, I'm sorry. T.T Going to emo in a corner later on. I promise I'll make the next chapter more interesting, and sorry I took so long to update have been busy prepping and sitting for exams this past 2 weeks, sorry again for the boring chapter. I'm gonna emo now.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Rin's eyes flew open, it took her awhile to realise that she was back in her room in HOMRA. Her head was throbbing, it felt like someone had hammered a nail into it, and the shouting from the bar below was not helping the pain either. Rin grunted as she got out of bed, slowly making her way out of her room and down the stairs to the bar. As the bar came into view, Rin witnessed Kusanagi grab two teens by their heads. One of them had brushed-brown chestnut hair, most of which was covered by a black beanie pulled over his head, while the other had messy blond locks of hair framing his face, dressed in army camouflage pants.

"How many times do I have to tell you boys to take your fights outside? You nearly damaged my precious bar! It was specially imported from London and cost me a fortune!" Stated Kusanagi menacingly while tightening his grip on their heads.

"Ah! T-that hurts Kusanagi-San! You're gonna crush my skull! It's not my fault! He fucking started it by calling me a chihuahua!" Screamed the ginger head.

"That's because you are a chihuahua, so noisy!" Bit back the blonde.

"I don't fucking care who started it! I want the both of you to apologize to my bar for nearly damaging it, NOW!" Demanded an angry Kusanagi.

At that moment, Rin burst out laughing, her throbbing head forgotten. The thought of the two teens apologizing to the bar was just to hilarious for Rin to bear.

"G-go-gomen g-gomen, I ju-just couldn't help myself," explained Rib in between fits of laughter.

All around her, HOMRA members stared at her in curiosity. The bar was now silent except for her laughter.

"Ohayo, Miyuri-chan!" Greeted an ever cheerful Totsuka once Rin had calmed.

"O-ohayo," replied Rin winded from her laughing fit.

"I suppose you slept well?" Asked Kusanagi, he had let go of the two teens' heads and was now facing Rin.

"Mmmh..hai, and if don't mind me asking who are all these people?"

"Oh, that's right you haven't met them yet! These are the rest HOMRA's members. Let me introduce then to you," said Totsuka cheerily.

"The guy with the beanie is Misaki Yata, the blonde guy beside him is Eric Stur," pointed Totsuka to each boy respectively. Both of them gave Rin a curt nod in greeting, in turn she gave them a small smile. "That guy on the bar stool is Yo Chitose, and the guy over there's Masaomi Dewa, and that plump guy beside him is Rikio Kamamoto," continued Totsuka. "And that over there is Kosuke Fujishima, Shohei Akagi the guy standing in the corner is Saburoto Bando, and last but not least is Anna, who you met yesterday in the park," finished Totsuka.

Rin's attention was now focused on the white haired girl as she recalled the events of the day before. Pondering on how the girl had manged to predict the direction of which Aoi would come from and how she knew that the Red King would come to their rescue. She was jolted out of her thoughts as a searing pain shot through her shoulder blades as she was slammed against the wall of the bar by a pair of powerful hands. Rin's eyes widened in shock as they met the Red King's piercing amber eyes.

"Speaking of yesterday, mind explaining why the fucking hell that guy was trying to kill you?" Questioned Mikoto.

Rin just stared at him. Her throat suddenly felt dry as she met the intimidating gaze of the

Red King. She wanted desperately to answer the King's question and explain herself, but she had lost her ability to form words or sentences.

"Ne, Mikoto-san maybe you shouldn't be so rough with her," suggested Totsuka nervously.

"Hn..." was the only reply Mikoto gave as he continued to stare into Rin's emerald orbs, waiting for a reply.

Rin felt uncomfortable under Mikoto's gaze. His piercing amber eyes seemed to be able to look into the deep recesses of her mind, accessing all of her secrets that were buried there.

Another few minutes of awkward silence passed in the bar with Rin still held against the wall in Mikoto's uncomfortably tight grip. Rin was very sure that there would be bruises around her wrists the next morning.

"Eheheheh...ne Mikoto-San, why don't you just forget about it. Miyuri-San doesn't seem so comfortable talking about yesterday's events," suggested Totsuka, rubbing the back of his neck nervously,, trying to reduce the tension between the two.

"Hn? Forget about it? Are you fucking insane? She fucking put Anna's life in danger! If I hadn't arrived, who knows what would had happened!" Said Mikoto in a raised voice, anger written all over his face.

All around them, the members of HOMRA all stared at their King in shock, speechless from their King's sudden outburst. Mikoto had never really shown any emotions, the vibe he gave of was usually one of apathy.

The only people who weren't surprised were Kusanagi and Totsuka. They both knew the reason behind their King's outburst. They knew how protective Mikoto could be when it came to Anna. Even though he never really showed that he cared for the little girl's wellbeing. They knew that Mikoto would kill anyone who laid a scratch on Anna.

"Well, spit it out! I'm not letting you go till you tell me why that guy from yesterday wanted to kill you!" As if to emphasize his point, Mikoto tightened his grip at the every syllable, causing waves of pain to course through Rin's already soar wrists, making her to wince.

"W-wakata, but can we talk about this somewhere more private, like upstairs. I only want Kusanagi-San, Totsuka-San and Mikoto-San to hear what I have to say, please?"

"Fine."

Mikoto let go of one of Rin's wrists, while he dragged Rin up the the stairs by the other, making her stumble clumsily behind him to his room. Kusanagi and Totsuka exchanged glances before following them to Mikoto's room.

Mikoto plopped himself on his armchair, lighting a cigarette. He took a drag out of his cigarette, exhaling the a plume of smoke into the air. Rin stood in front of him, shifting her weight from one foot to another. Her brows were furrowed in concentration as she thought of where she should begin. Taking in a deep breath of air, Rin began her explanation.

"I'm not quite sure where to begin, so I'll just start from reintroducing myself. My names Miyuri Rin. I'm the illegitimate daughter of Miyuri Fukima, son of Miyuri Fukiyama, head of the Miyuri family and CEO of the Miyuri Publishing Industry. My mother, Kiashi Rinko was a maid serving the Miyuri family. When my parents fell in love, they eloped and had me a year. Before my Parents met, my father was married to Chiaki Hikaru, daughter of the wealthy CEO of the Chiaki Development Company. Their mirage was an arranged one. They had to two kids together, Miyuri Fujima and Miyuri Kanae. When I was five, my parents decided to return to the estate. When we returned, and my existence was made known to my grandfather, he was none to happy about it. He decided that my existence threatened the family's reputation, and decided that the best solution possible to prevent such an a thing from happening was to rid if me. So when I was out the with my mum on a shopping trip, he sent an assassin after me. The plan was to have the sniper position himself on a roof, and when he could get a clear shot, he was to take me out. That was obviously a failure, thanks to my mum. She put herself in the bullet's course, shielding me from it. As a result, she lost her life. For years after my mother's death, I stayed in the confines of the Miyuri estate away from the public's prying eyes until I rebelled my grandfather when I was in high school. I wanted to go to a normal school and make friends like any normal teenager instead of being cooped up at home, home-schooled by private tutors. Of course, my grandfather refused, he made it absolutely clear that I was not to set a foot out of the estate. But instead of following his instructions, I ran away from home one night with the help of my mum's loyal butler who was assigned to serve her upon my parents' return. And I have been on the run ever since. My grandfather would send his men after me to try and drag me back, well that's what they all told me, and I believed them, although deep down inside I knew they had no intention of doing such a thing. Over the years, I got used to running away, and got better at escaping the men sent after me. The guy from yesterday, Kaname Aoi is not just any regular man that my grandfather would send, he's one of the five specially trained men that my grandfather dispatches in emergencies. These men are very skilled in knife and hand to hand combat, etcetra. They're basically assassins. I guess my grandfather sent Aoi after me because he's gotten tired of playing my games. This just shows how much he wants me gone," finished Rin.

Kusanagi and Totsuka both stared at her in shock, whereas Mikoto just sat that, his expression impassive as usual.

"Doesn't your grandfather feel anything, I mean he must at least love you even a little bit, after all you are his granddaughter, his flesh and blood," asked Totsuka

Rin turned towards him and gave a sad smile,"No, all my grandfather cares about is protecting the Miyuri family's honor."

"So...did you join HOMRA because you wanted protection from your grandfather," questioned Kusanagi who was still in shock.

Rin shook her head and replied,"Yes and no. Yes because I joined HOMRA thinking that my grandfather's men would be too scared to come near me if they knew I was part of HOMRA. No because I wanted a new life and I thought that this would be a perfect place to start it. Don't ask me why, I just felt that it was the perfect place."

"Hn...interesting," came the husky voice of Mikoto.

Mikoto studied the girl standing in front of him, taking in every detail of her form before he opened his mouth to speak again.

"From now onwards, you are not allowed to step out of this bar alone. Where ever you go outside if here, you will have to be accompanied by at least one member."

Rin wanted to protest, but there was something in his tone that warned her not to argue, so she just nodded her head, acknowledging his earlier statement.

That evening, Rin lay on her bed remembering the happy times she shared with her parents before they returned to the Miyuri estate. Letting out a sigh, Rin sat upright on her bed, fiddling with her locket. She had found it on her nightstand when she returned to her room after her talk with Mikoto earlier that day.

"I really miss those days before we returned...they were so peaceful, but I guess there's really no such thing as a fairy tale ending," mumbled Rin.


End file.
